SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGER
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Namun bukankah pepatah berkata, 'Ada perjumpaan pasti ada perpisahan? Namun Hiashi tahu, ini adalah perpisahan yang bahagia.


Summary: Namun bukankah pepatah berkata, 'Ada perjumpaan pasti ada perpisahan'? Namun Hiashi tahu, ini adalah perpisahan yang bahagia.

SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGER

Pairing: Hyuuga Hiashi/ Hyuuga Hinata

Rating: T

Tags: Familly

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story inspiring from ABBA's Song with same tittle.

This is story for My Little one.. UiNa..

Happy reading..

############################

Jika aku seorang ibu, mungkin aku akan lebih mencintaimu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Seumur hidup ini, kau tetaplah gadis kecil kesayangan dan kebanggaan ayah.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi meneliti kolom demi kolom dari dilayar laptop miliknya. Beberapa rumus rumit dan pasword yang ia temui membuat sesekali bibirnya berdecak menahan kesal.

Bukan. Ini bukan kesalahan asisten jeniusnya yang bermarga Nara. Hanya saja, ia kini merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak mengerti bagaimana cara merevisi kolom keuangan dalam program berbentuk kubikel ini.

Hiashi bukan pengusaha sukses jebolan universitas ternama. Ia hanya pria dengan segala kegigihan dan kejujuran, lulusan sekolah menengah pertama 36 tahun yang lalu. Dan zaman begitu cepat berubah.

Sebuah derit pintu terdengar membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Jangan sekarang, Hinata.."

Hiashi bukanlah seseorang yang kasar dalam bicara dan bersikap, ia hanya tidak bisa membagi konsentrasinya saat bekerja.

Gadis berponi rata itu hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya mencengkram erat pinggiran pintu hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia belum sempat bicara, namun sepertinya sang ayah bersikap seolah tidak menghendaki keberadaannya.

Perlahan namun pasti pintu itu kembali berderit dan berdebum. Menutupkan siluet mungil dibalik kokoh kayu mahoni, meninggalkan kesan sepi pada punggung dingin Hiashi.

Hiashi menghela nafas lelah. Ia telah menyerah. Mungkin esok ia akan mencari asistennya saja.

Aah.. sebenarnya bukan hanya karena itu..

Ada sedikit rasa sesal saat menyadari ia telah mengabaikan putrinya sendiri. Ia pun lalu berdiri, menutup laptop, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Bunyi denting kaca membuat langkahnya terhenti. Iris peraknya kini menatap sendu kearah cangkir yang tergeletak begitu saja dibalik pintu. Asap masih mengepulkan aroma teh melati. Membuat hati Hiashi kian teriris pedih. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah menyia - nyiakan perhatian putrinya sendiri seolah mengejek tujuan awal ia terus bergulat mengumpulkan pundi - pundi kekayaan.

"Apalah arti uang, jika kau kehilangan senyum orang yang paling kau sayang.."

Hiashi membungkuk. Mengambil dan menyesap teh buatan Hinata. Lalu tanpa sadar ia menangis. Hangat teh seolah menyentak kesadarannya. Entah berapa lama ia telah membekukan hatinya.

'Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while'

Bait pertama lagu yang dinyanyikan pengiring altar sukses membuat Hiashi teringat pada masa lalu.

Waktu tanpa terasa telah lama berlalu. Yang Hiashi syukuri adalah, ia segera berbenah diri setelah insiden malam itu. Hubungannya dengan Hinata membaik, dan mereka menjadi ayah dan anak yang harmonis.

Namun bukankah pepatah berkata, 'Ada perjumpaan pasti ada perpisahan'? Namun Hiashi tahu, ini adalah perpisahan yang bahagia.

'The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl.'

Walau bukan untuk selamanya, namun Hiashi menyadari, memiliki seorang putri artinya ia harus kehilangan suatu saat nanti.

Seorang pemuda berandal berwajah dingin telah mencuri hati putrinya.

Hiashi terkekeh. Anak yang dulu takut dengan sosoknya, ternyata memilih pria yang tidak jauh dari sifat ayahnya.

Ayah memang cinta pertama bagi putrinya.

Dan kini ia harus merelakan Hinata pergi. Mengantar dengan tangannya sendiri gadis bergaun pengantin disampingnya untuk menjadi milik pria lain.

"Kau secantik Hikari.." bisiknya.

Dan Hinata tersenyum begitu manis membalas ucapan sang ayah, hingga tanpa sadar Hiashi meneteskan air mata.

'Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what's in her mind

Each time I think I'm close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time..'

#End

Holla Hitora disini kembali dengan fik pendek sebagai pemanasan. Ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritq yg dl sering dinyanyikan papaku waktu aku kecil. Hehehehehe.. selamat menikmati.


End file.
